


Share Your Dreams With Me and I'll Share Mine As Well

by Slaywei (mysteriouslydelightfulchaos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Minor Michael/Adam Milligan, Song Lyrics, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/Slaywei
Summary: Based off Satisfied from HamiltonAdam watches his older brother Dean marry the love of Adam's life and silently resigned himself to seeing Michael but not actually seeing him. He sincerely wishes them the best. Truly.





	Share Your Dreams With Me and I'll Share Mine As Well

_[Gabriel]_  
_Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!_  
_Now everyone give it up for the best man_  
_Adam Winchester!_

**Adam tuned out Gabriel Milton's speech accidentally of course. This suit Sam had made him put on was stuffy and itchy. Until his name was out of Gabriel's mouth and Adam stood up smiling. He watched as Michael and Dean sat side by side looking the very picture of in love. Adam smiled and turned to address the hall. Letting himself be lost in his memories.**

_[Adam (Balthazar) {Gabriel}]_  
_A toast to the groom!_  
_(To the groom!)_  
_(To the groom!)_  
_{(To the groom!)}_  
_To the groom!_  
_{To the groom!}_  
_(To the groom!)_  
_{To the groom!}_  
_From your brother_  
_(Adam!)_  
_(Adam!)_  
_{(Adam!)}_  
_Who is always by your side_  
_(By your side)_  
_{By your side}_  
_To your union_  
_{(To the union!)}_  
_{(To the revolution!)}_  
_And the hope that you provide_  
_(You provide!)_  
_{(You provide!)}_  
_May you always…_  
_{(Always)}_  
_Be satisfied_  
_{(Rewind)}_

**Balthazar was squeezing his hand softly and Adam started to talk "Firstly I'd like to make a toast to the grooms and also to their wonderful union." Dean smiled softly at Adam which made him all the more guilty for the memories forever ingrained into Adam's mind. Adam continued "I sincerely hope the two of you are always satisfied. For now and til forever!"**

_[Recorded Samples]_  
_Rewind, rewind_  
_Helpless,_  
_Winchester, Winchester_  
_Helpless_  
_Drownin' in 'em_  
_Drownin', rewind_  
_I remember that night, I just might (rewind)_  
_I remember that night, I just might (rewind)_  
_I remember that night, I remember that_

**Both Winchesters sat in their memories one happily recounting the first time he laid eyes on his husband and the other trying to not feel guilty or unhappy. Both trying not to remember feeling like they were drowning in those cool grey like eyes.**

_[Adam]_  
_I remember that night, I just might_  
_Regret that night for the rest of my days_  
_I remember those soldier boys_  
_Tripping over themselves to win our praise_  
_I remember that dreamlike candlelight_  
_Like a dream that you can't quite place_  
_But Michael, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face_  
_I have never been the same_  
_Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame_  
_And when you said, "Hi," I forgot my dang name_  
_Set my heart aflame, every part aflame_  
_[Adam]_  
_This is not a game…_

**Adam remembered the night so clearly almost as if looking into a crystal ball. He almost regretted it until he remembered Dean was so happily looking about the room. Now Adam knew why. See the night went a little like this. Adam was admiring the candlelights outdoors in the gardens patio and that's when he stepped in. Almost like a dream someone you know but can't place. Adam looked over at him in interest and he'd never forget the man's face. Sharp features and beautiful intelligent eyes in a face that held too much worry. The man got closer and turned to face Adam fully and said "Hello. Pleasure to meet you." Adam paused flustered and stuttered out a response. Temporarily forgetting his name and making a fool of himself. The small chuckle that left Michael's lips set Adam's heart on fire and suddenly he knew this wasn't a regular game.**

_[Michael]_  
_You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied_  
_[Adam]_  
_I'm sure I don't know what you mean_  
_You forget yourself_  
_[Michael]_  
_You're like me_  
_I'm never satisfied_  
_[Adam]_  
_Is that right?_  
_[Michael]_  
_I've never been satisfied_  
_[Adam]_  
_My name is Adam Winchester_  
_[Michael]_  
_Michael Novak_  
_[Adam]_  
_Where's your family from?_  
_[Michael]_  
_Unimportant_  
_There's a million things I haven't done_  
_but just you wait, just you wait…_

**Suddenly out of the blue between conversation Michael said "You seem like the type of man whose never been satisfied." Adam looked at him in confusion before twisting his hands and looked up at him replying " I'm not sure what you mean I think you're forgetting something." Michael smiled a bit before plucking a drink from the table "You're like me. I'm never satisfied either." Taking a drink Michael watched as Adam looked out towards the open doorway before saying "Is that right?" Michael shuffled a little closer "I have never once been satisfied." Michael turned his head towards Adam who looked around before stating "My names Adam Winchester." Michael smiled and held out his hand and replied "Michael Novak." Adam and him stood there for a moment before Adam spoke once more. "Where's your family from?" Michael sorta looked around before saying "that's not important but there's a million things I've never done but maybe if you just wait.." The two didn't say anything for the next few minutes. Simply staying there as if frozen in time.**

_[Adam]_  
_So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits_  
_With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?_  
_It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light_  
_It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite!_  
_You see it, right?_  
_The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes_  
_Everything we said in total agreement, it's_  
_A dream and it's a bit of a dance_  
_A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance_  
_He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance_  
_I asked about his family. Did you see his answer?_  
_His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?_  
_He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants_  
_Handsome. Boy, does he know it?_  
_Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!_  
_I wanna take him far away from this place_  
_Then I turn and see my brother's face_  
_And he is…_

**Adam smiled and thought to himself _'Is this what its like to match wits with another? Is there some unknown reason?'_ Adam thought it was like finally seeing the light after a long period of darkness. It must have been what Ben Franklin felt like with his key and kite. Their conversations were short only two or three minutes long but they both agreed on everything, it was almost like a dream. It seemed like a intricate dance between the two of them. It was like the two men were posturing and making stances towards one another. Michael was somewhat of a flirt but Adam decided to give him a chance. Although when Adam had asked about his family Michael had looked completely out of bounds looking about the place and trying to look calm. Adam just knew Michael was penniless not a cent to his name. Michael was handsome and he clearly knew it but he was soft like peach fuzz and he couldn't even grow that. It makes Adam want to grab him and hide him away from this place this town. Then Adam turns to scan the crowd and sees Dean looking at Michael with heart eyes. And Adam knew what he was going to do.**

_[Dean]_  
_Helpless…_  
_[Adam]_  
_And I know he is…_  
_[Dean]_  
_Helpless…_  
_[Adam]_  
_And his eyes are just…_  
_[Dean]_  
_Helpless…_  
_[Adam]_  
_And I realize_  
_[Adam and others]_  
_Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…_

**Dean looked helpless. Adam knew Dean was helplessly in love with Michael. Dean's eyes just looked so helpless which caused Adam to realize three very important facts almost instantaneously.**

_[Michael]_  
_Where are you taking me?_  
_[Adam]_  
_I'm about to change your life_  
_[Michael]_  
_Then by all means, lead the way_

**Adam grabbed Michael's arm. Michael stumbled a bit and asked "Where are we going?" Adam tightened his grip and smiled at him "To change your life." Michael looked at Adam and briefly smiled "Lead the way."**

_[Everyone (except Adam)]_  
_Number one!_  
_[Adam]_  
_I'm a boy in a world in which_  
_My only job is to marry rich_  
_My father has no daughters so I'm the one_  
_Who has to social climb for one_  
_So I'm the youngest and the wittiest and the gossip in_  
_New York City is insidious_  
_And Michael is penniless_  
_Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less_

**One fact was that Adam was a boy in a world where marrying rich was everything. His dad had no daughters and Adam was the youngest and the wittiest out of his two brothers. Plus the gossip in New York is horrible and although Michael was penniless it did nothing to make Adam want him any less.**

_[Dean]_  
_Dean Winchester. It's a pleasure to meet you_  
_[Michael]_  
_Winchester?_  
_[Adam]_  
_My brother_

**Dean looked at Michael and introduced himself "Dean Winchester." He held out his hand and Michael took Dean's hand and looked over at Adam "Winchester?" Adam smiled and said "My older brother." And the three stood there for a moment.**

_[Others]_  
_Number two!_  
_[Adam]_  
_He's after me 'cause I'm a Winchester brother_  
_That elevates his status, I'd_  
_Have to be naïve to set that aside_  
_Maybe that is why_  
_I introduce him to Dean_  
_Now that's his groom_  
_Nice going, Adam, he was right_  
_You will never be satisfied_

**Another fact was that Michael was after him because he was a Winchester brother which would bring him up in status. Adam had to be too stupid to set that aside. Which is why Adam introduces him to Dean and makes him his groom. Adam knew it was his fault Michael was right Adam would never be satisfied.**

_[Dean]_  
_Thank you for all your service_  
_[Michael]_  
_If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it_  
_[Adam]_  
_I'll leave you to it_

**Finally after a few minutes of silence Dean spoke up and said "Thank you for your service." Michael smiled at him and said "If fighting a war is what caused us to meet it is most certainly worth it." Adam turned away with the parting words "I'll leave you to it!"**

_[Others]_  
_Number three!_  
_[Adam]_  
_I know my brother like I know my own mind_  
_You will never find_  
_Anyone as trusting or as kind_  
_If I tell him that I love him he'd be silently resigned_  
_He'd be mine_  
_He would say, "I'm fine."_  
_[Adam and Others]_  
_He'd be lying_

**The final fact was Adam knew his brother like his own mind. Michael would never find anyone as kind or trusting. If Adam told Dean that he loved Michael then Dean would be silently resigned and Michael would be Adams. Dean would say he's fine but Adam _knew_ he'd be lying.**

_[Adam]_  
_But when I fantasize at night_  
_It's Michael's eyes_  
_As I romanticize what might_  
_Have been if I hadn't sized_  
_Him up so quickly_  
_At least my dear Dean's his husband;_  
_At least I keep his eyes in my life…_

**But when Adam couldn't sleep and turned to his thought in order to try. He would fantasize of Michael's grey colored eyes and Adam begins to romanticize what could've been. If Adam hadn't judged him so quickly. At least Dean was Michael's groom now and at least Adam kept Michael's eyes in his life.**

_[Adam (Balthazar) {Gabriel}]_  
_To the groom!_  
_(To the groom!)_  
_(To the groom!)_  
_{(To the groom!)}_  
_To the groom!_  
_{To the groom!}_  
_(To the groom!)_  
_{To the groom!}_  
_From your brother_  
_(Adam!)_  
_(Adam!)_  
_{(Adam!)}_  
_Who is always by your side_  
_(By your side)_  
_{By your side}_  
_To your union_  
_{(To the union!)}_  
_{(To the revolution!)}_  
_And the hope that you provide_  
_(You provide!)_  
_{(You provide!)}_  
_May you always…_  
_{(Always)}_  
_Be satisfied_  
_(Be satisfied)_  
_{Be satisfied}_  
_(Be satisfied)_  
_And I know_  
_{(Be satisfied)}_  
_(Be satisfied)_  
_(Be satisfied)_  
_(Be satisfied)_  
_He'll be happy as_  
_(Be satisfied)_  
_(Be satisfied)_  
_His groom_  
_{(Be satisfied)}_  
_And I know_  
_(Be satisfied)_  
_(Be satisfied)_  
_(Be satisfied)_  
_{Be satisfied}_  
_He will never be satisfied_  
_I will never be satisfied_

**Finally Adam stopped reminiscing and watched as the newlyweds smiled and happily spoke in soft whispers to one another. Smiling sadly Adam thought to himself _'to the grooms and their union indeed may they both truly be satisfied.'_ and may Dean be happy as Michael's husband. But Adam knew he'd never be satisfied and neither would Michael. **


End file.
